five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Shift at the Arcade: Rebooted
"Playtime's over." The Shift at the Arcade: Rebooted is a game made by FazbearFreak. It is a remake of The Shift at The Arcade, one of his earlier titles. Story Welcome to the Quarter Chomper, the best arcade in town! Along with our extensive roster of arcade games, pizza, and prizes, we also have a family of animatronic robots based on visitors' favorite characters! These are programmed to be able to enjoy arcade games with our human patrons for maximum immersion. As our new security guard, your task is to make sure none of our competitors sneak in and take our technology. It's not cheap, y'know? You have a set of security cameras throughout the arcade, and various tools to help you immobilize any intruders long enough so that you can call the police. Our robots can roam around the place themselves, too, so just be aware of that. With all that said, welcome to the Quarter Chomper family! We're sure you'll be with us a long time. Animatronics Mario It's-a him! Mario retains his appearance from Donkey Kong and Mario Bros. He wears his classic red cap boasting a "M", a blue shirt, red overalls, and brown shoes. Of course, it wouldn't be Mario without his famous mustache! Mario starts on the Mario Bros' Stage, and becomes active on Night 1. After becoming active, he will move in this order: * Arcade Hall 1 (can be distracted with arcade machines) * Q*Bert's Playscape * Office Hall If Mario is in the Office Hall, the player will have to activate the Alarm to send him back to the Mario Bros' Stage. Otherwise, he will enter the office and kill the player. Luigi The posterboy for Player 2 also roams the arcade. Like his brother, Luigi retains his appearance from Mario Bros. He wears his green cap with a "L", a brown shirt, green overalls, and brown boots. He also keeps his mustache. Luigi starts on the Mario Bros' Stage, and becomes active on Night 1. After becoming active, he will move in this order: * Arcade Hall 2 (can be distracted with arcade machines) * Restrooms * Office Hall After he leaves the Office Hall, Luigi will appear in the office. The player will have a short amount of time to put on the Mario Mask to ward Luigi off. Otherwise, Luigi will attack. Donkey Kong He's the leader of the bunch; you know him well. Donkey Kong is a large, brown gorilla. Unlike future versions of Donkey Kong, this one lacks a red tie. Donkey Kong hangs out in the Kong Kage, and becomes active on Night 1. As long as the Banana Hoard isn't empty, Donkey Kong will remain in the Kong Kage. However, if the Banana Hoard is emptied, Donkey Kong will soon barge into the office and kill the player. Frogger Frogger is just another animatronic hopping around the place. He's a green frog animatronic, but unlike the arcade's other characters, he is not anthropomorphic. However, he wears a red tie. Frogger starts in Q*Bert's Playscape, and becomes active on Night 2. After leaving Q*Bert's Playscape, he will move in this order: * Arcade Hall 1 * Mario Bros' Stage * Arcade Hall 2 After leaving Arcade Hall 2, Frogger will head to the office through the vent in the center. If the player sees Frogger in the vent, they will have to put on the Mario Mask in order to ward him off. Otherwise, Frogger will attack once the monitor is put up. Centipede You wouldn't want to bug the Centipede. It's a long green and yellow centipede with glowing red eyes and a mouth similar to a snake's. Since it hasn't been used during the arcade's operating hours in a few years, it's also quite withered, missing some of his scales. The Centipede starts in Parts & Service, and becomes active on Night 3. After becoming active, it will move in this order. * Q*Bert's Playscape * Arcade Hall 1 * Arcade Hall 2 * Restrooms * Office Hall Although the Centipede may be hard to spot on the cameras, his presence can be determined by a faint alarm. After leaving the Office Hall, the Centipede will try to enter the office through the vent in the center. However, unlike Frogger, putting on the Mario Mask while the Centipede is in the vents will trigger an attack. Instead, the player must wait until the Centipede enters the office before putting on the Mario Mask. Q*Bert This foul mouthed alien isn't the arcade's most dangerous character, but he can still aid his friends. He is an orange spherical creature with a long snout and short legs. Q*Bert starts in Q*Bert's Playscape, and will become active on Night 2. He will be standing on a small pyramid of cubes, and will try to make each one turn from a yellow color to blue. The player will have to click on a blue cube to set it back to yellow. If Q*Bert turns all the cubes to blue, it will soon enter the office, regardless of what the player does. Once Q*Bert enters the office, it will play garbled noise which will lure animatronics towards the office. Pac-Man Aw, shoot, here comes Pac-Man. Arguably the first video game star, Pac-Man is the last animatronic roaming the arcade. He is a round, yellow creature with wheels under him. He has a large mouth with some... er, oil on it. He also is quite rusty from years of neglect. Pac-Man becomes active on Night 5, and doesn't start on any particular camera. He will randomly roam the arcade, eventually charging down the Office Hall camera. The player must quickly activate the Alarm when they hear Pac-Man coming. Otherwise, he will enter the office and kill the player. Mechanics Cameras There are a set of cameras the player can use to view the different rooms in the arcade. On certain cameras, the player can activate either an Arcade Machine or an Alarm. The cameras have infinite power. Camera List # Mario Bros' Stage (starting location for Mario and Luigi) # Arcade Hall 1 (equipped with arcade machines) # Arcade Hall 2 (equipped with arcade machines) # Q*Bert's Playscape (starting location for Q*Bert and Frogger) # Kong Kage (starting location for Donkey Kong) # Restrooms # Office Hall (equipped with alarm) # Parts & Service (starting location for Centipede) Arcade Machine Some cameras have arcade machines. These can be used one at a time to attract the following characters: * Mario * Luigi * Centipede * Q*Bert While a character is attracted, they will be held in place as long as the arcade machine is turned on. However, the arcade machines drain their power, and once they run out, all arcade machines will shut off. Alarm The Alarm can be played on a certain camera to ward off Mario and Pac-Man. It does have a cooldown, so it must be used wisely. Mario Mask The Mario Mask can be used on certain animatronics if they get into the office. These include: * Luigi * Centipede * Frogger However, the Mario Mask has a toxic meter, and if it gets full, the player will die. Banana Disposal The Banana Disposal is located in the Kong Kage, where Donkey Kong is. As long as the Banana Hoard in the Kong Kage is full, Donkey Kong will be satisfied. If the Banana Hoard gets low, the player can use the Banana Disposal to fill it back up. Nights Night 1 "Hello? Uh, hello hello? Erm, hey there, and welcome to the Quarter Chomper, the best arcade in town! We're pleased to have you on the job as a night watchman, so in order to truly make you feel like a member of our family, I'm here to teach you all about your new career! Sounds fun, right?" "Um, anyway, as you can see, we don't have any special security doors or lights unlike other establishments. It's just you, the two wooden doors on each side of you, and your monitor. Yeah, we didn't have much of a budget after the main area was finished." "Speaking of, you can view the entire arcade via that monitor. On the Arcade Floor cameras, you can see a "Activate Machine" button. This'll activate an arcade machine on that camera. The reason you may want to do this is to test our animatronics. They're programmed to occasionally leave their stages and go play whatever arcade machines happen to be active at that time. So, if you think an animatronic is malfunctioning, just turn on one of the arcade machines." "Be warned, however, that the machines do have limited power, and if you run out, you won't be able to use them anymore. Just make sure that doesn't happen, alright?" "Also, you have a Mario Mask next to you. If something enters the office, just put that on to ward them off. It's not the cleanest mask, however, so make sure you don't keep it on too long. Speaking of Mario, the Mario Mask obviously won't fool him. If you see him in the Office Hall camera, just turn on the Alarm there, and he'll leave." "I-is that everything? Oh, there's also the Kong Kage, which is connected to the office via the door on your left. Every so often, go to the Kong Kage camera and make sure Donkey Kong has enough bananas. That should probably keep him calm and out of your hair." "Okay, that should be everything. Here's some basic pointers: Put on the Mario Mask if Luigi gets in, use the Alarm on Mario if he gets close, and keep the banana supply full. Alright, good luck, newbie." Mario, Luigi, and Donkey Kong become active on this night. Night 2 "H-hello? Oh, hey! Well, you survived your first night on the job. Good work! Uh, now, I wanted to talk to you about Q*Bert's Playscape." "It's not one of our most popular attractions, but it is definitely one of the most advanced. You see those cubes Q*Bert's standing on top of? Well, those actually change color as Q*Bert hops on them. I heard that his goal is to turn all the cubes from yellow to blue. I-I'm not sure what'll happen if he achieves that goal, so just go to Q*Bert's Playscape every so often and click on any blue cubes you see." "Also, there's Frogger. I'm pretty sure he can't do much to you, but if you feel he's becoming a threat, just put on the Mario Mask. Simple, right?" "Okay, that should be everything for tonight. Keep an eye on Q*Bert, and don't forget about Frogger. Alright, see you on the flipside." Q*Bert and Frogger become active on this night. Night 3 "Hey hey! Welcome to your third night on the job! You're almost halfway there to that paycheck! Now, uh, I wanted to talk about the Centipede animatronic." "A year or two ago, the Centipede used to be one of our arcade's most popular characters. Since then, though, we had to scrap it to make room for our new attractions. Um, it's hanging around in the backroom, if I remember correctly. If you see it moving around, watch it carefully. If it gets into your office, put on the Mario Mask. However, it's a little quirky in the fact that it will only be fooled by the mask if you two are right in front of each other. Wait until then to put on the mask, alright?" "Um, be sure to keep an extra close eye on things tonight. Our animatronics have been acting... strange lately. Something about their movements and facial expressions, I dunno. Management has been testing before your shift, and we think it might have something to do with Pol- oh, wait. I can't... talk about that yet." "Er, just finish your shift, okay? Err, talk to you soon!" The Centipede becomes active on this night. Night 4 "H-Hey there! Glad you came back after that weird note about the animatronics. We've yet to determine the source of their glitching, but now, with your help, we can at least try to keep it under control." "Now, as for what you're gonna be doing tonight: not much else other than what you've been doing. All the animatronics should be running around now, if my math's right. Actually, it might be best to check on that while I talk, just to make sure I actually know what I'm talking about. *chuckle*" "Now, anyways, I - *door crashing* Oh... oh God... not you too... Hey, listen. I was wrong. There's one more animatronic you haven't seen yet. Whatever you do, don't let it get in. It's too good of an animatronic for its own good. Just, be saaaaaAAAAAA *metallic clash*" No new animatronics are added on this night. Night 5 There is no phone call on this night, but Pac-Man becomes active. After beating the night, the first star appears on the title screen. Night 6 All the animatronics are active on this night, but beating it will unlock the title screen's second star. Custom Night Here, the player can customize the AI of all 7 animatronics. Beating the night on 7/20 mode will unlock the third star, as well as a small cutscene. Extras Animatronics Here, the player can view all the animatronics they have encountered, either by beating the night they are active on or being jumpscared by them. The player can also view their jumpscares. Demos Here, the player can play demos of arcade games. Each demo is unlocked by beating the Custom Night with their corresponding character set to 20. Multiple demos can be unlocked in one run of a Custom Night. The demos included are as follows: * Super Mario Bros. (unlocked by Mario, up to World 1-4) ** The Super Mario Bros. demo has a secret. If the player gets to the Warp Zone in World 1-2, they will find Grand Dad instead of the three pipes. Touching Grand Dad will crash the game. * Mario Bros. (unlocked by Luigi, up to Phase 4) * Donkey Kong (unlocked by Donkey Kong, up to 50m) * Frogger (unlocked by Frogger, up to Level 3) * Q*Bert (unlocked by Q*Bert, up to Level 3) * Centipede (unlocked by Centipede, up to Level 3) * Pac-Man (unlocked by Pac-Man, up to Level 2) ??? ??? will only be available after beating 7/20 mode. Choosing ??? will display a cutscene. Security camera footage of a blue arcade machine with the date "6/30/84" can be seen. While initially offline, the arcade machine will begin sparking to live, displaying a lined tunnel. This seems to cause hallucinations of the game's animatronics and a message reading "P_LYB__S". Eventually, a blue figure will attack the camera, crashing the game. Also of note is an arcade machine to the right of the blue one. This machine features a green, blocky creature with a frowning face. Trivia * This game is the first of three of Volume 2 of FazbearFreak Rewind, a series recreating old FazbearFreak games. * Originally, Tapper was planned to make an appearance, but was scrapped. Category:Games